quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Tournament
In Tournament mode, you compete against the previous attempts of 14 others players. Each player's rank is determined by the total number of questions taken to defeat all enemies. If there is a tie in number of questions, the tied ranks will be determined by the total time taken to answer questions. On the unlikely chance that both the time taken and the number of questions are the same, the tied players will both be rewarded with the lower rank's reward (e.g. both players that tie for first place will get second place rewards).Time is only associated with the time spent during an actual question; time taken when choosing questions and using skills are NOT included. Using a skill only takes a turn if it finishes the last battle of the run. Points are awarded in tournaments for increasing your Wizard Rank. Players only compete against others of the same Wizard Rank. Beginning at Rank 12, placing in the lower half earns negative points. Players can then drop ranks, but cannot go lower than Rank 11. Wizard Cup Events Every month or so there is a special Wizard Cup Tournament with bonus prizes and spirits. In these events, players are ranked by Event points (Cup Points) Collected by competing in a tournament.' Rewards may take up to two hours to be processed before they are awarded the next day. '(e.g. 12.00AM~2.00AM) List of Wizard Cups Preferred Spirits In tournaments, spirits that may be good in other events and quest may not be as good in tournaments due to several reasons. A list of preferred types of Answer skills are listed below in no particular order: *Element Slayers (e.g. Riel (Aqua Sharpshooter), for killing the final boss) *Consecutive attackers or Divided Trimagicians (e.g. Iris Lantia (Holy Blade of Honor) or Mayvis Draclow (Death's Seductive Smile), useful for cleanup, less damage wastage/overkill) *Undivided Trimagicians (e.g. Coffy Strife (Wild Dual Pistols), for finishing the fodder rounds faster) *Element based attackers (e.g. Valzine (Heavenly Mech Dragon), for high damage in multicolored decks) A list of preferred types of Special skills are listed below in no particular order: *Specific-emblem Changers that take less than 7 TTC *Emblem Shufflers (e.g. Rider Valentine (Lightspeed Mystic Wheels), to counter early emblem troll) *All-enemies Nukers with less than 7 TTC (e.g. Yukka Ende (Defender of Time)) *Single-enemy Nukers with less than 7 TTC (e.g. Ewan Edgar (Shining Clown)) Defensive and survivability Answer & Special skills like below are not as good in tournaments because the enemies can be killed before they actually do harm. Examples listed below: *Heals: Heal all, Self Heals, Absorb HP. *Revivals (e.g. Tsutsunokami (Bringing of the End)) *Delay Turns (e.g. Chihiro Unagami (Dancing Princess of the Sea)) *Shields (e.g. Jin Side (King of Dry Ponds)) *% HP Reduction: Not useful for low ranks because of its high TTC and bosses having too little HP to make this significant. Note: TTC stands for Turn(s) to charge Tournaments by Rank |- | 'Rank 2' (5 MP, 1240-1260 G, 56 EXP) | Red Mummy Yellow Mummy Thunder Slime | Fire Plant Flame Goblin | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 3' (7 MP, ~1,522 G, ~79 EXP) | Fire Plant Fire Raccoon Thunder Plant Elecflow Aqua Plant | Elite Thunder Plant x2 | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 4' (10 MP, ~1732 G, ~104 EXP) | Thunder Rabbit Thunder Plant Fire Raccoon Frost Rabbit | Hail Devil Gunner Aqua Plant (x2) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 5' (13 MP, ~2185 G, 132 EXP) | Red Fighter Flame Devil Gunner Thunder Fighter Thunder Devil Gunner | Thunder Plant Elite Red Fighter (x2) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 6' (13 MP, ~1450 G, 94 EXP) | Yellow Demon Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Fighter Blue Demon Ice Devil Gunner Blue Fighter Frosh (Rookie) | Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 7' (15 MP, 1749-2061 G, 150-170 EXP) | Plasma Slime Yellow Demon Aquaflow Blue Demon Elite Aqua Plant Float Slime | Ryuzetsuran (Turn 1-2, +2) Thunder Axe Centaur Frozen Axe Centaur | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 8' (15 MP, ~1548-2055 G, 126-162 EXP) 650 Points to next rank | Ice Devil Gunner Ice Centaur Rocher (Ice Stone) Skeleton Warrior (Water) Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Centaur Rocher (Thunder Stone) Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) | Mad Rock | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 9' (17 MP, ~2046-2613 G, 190-232 EXP) | Skeleton Warrior (Water) Blue Fighter Frosh (Rookie) Blue Demon Skeleton Warrior (Thunder) Thunder Fighter Yellow Demon | Mad Rock Frozen Axe Centaur Thunder Axe Centaur | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 10' (20 MP, 2023-2632 G, 190-238 EXP) | Thunder Devil Gunner Thunder Centaur Thunder Fighter Flame Devil Gunner Fire Centaur Red Fighter Wizard Book (Red) Wizard Book (Blue) Wizard Book (Yellow) | Ryuzetsuran Mad Rock | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 11' (23 MP, 3264-3852 G, 138-180 EXP) | Thunder Goblin Thunder Rabbit Spark Creeper Frost Creeper Thunder Raccoon (Lord) Fire Raccoon (Lord) Rain Raccoon (Lord) | Elite Aqua Hand (x2) Fiery Dragon | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 12' (25 MP, 2597-4296 G, 156-204 EXP) 1000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | Ice Centaur Aqua Slime Blue Valkyrie Hinokino (Hero) Frosh (Hero) Pikadake (Hero) | Wildwolf (x2) Thundering Hypno Dragon | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 13' (25 MP, 3964-5397 G, 118-182 EXP) 2000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Ice Centaur (1300 HP) # Elite Spark Hand (1420 HP) # Aqua Slime (1060 HP) # Blue Valkyrie (1055 HP) # Hinokino (Hero) (1055 HP) # Frosh (Hero) (1055 HP) # Pikadake (Hero) (1055 HP) | Icicle Dragon (x2) (5250 HP) Mad Rock (The Stone Devil) (13040 HP) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 14' (27 MP, 9600-10800 G, 80-90 EXP) 2000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Red Gobble Frog (2665 HP) # Red Merman (2845 HP) # Ocean Merman (3110 HP) # Hell Urg (2530 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 1), (2, 3, 2), (4, 4), (1, 2, 1). {( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Mad Rock (x2) (2845 HP) Ocean Ira (11,210 HP) | valign="top" | |- | 'Rank 15' (27 MP, 9600-10200 G, 80-90 EXP) 3000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Fire Bee-girl (3495 HP) # Emerald Fish (3600 HP) # Rare Emerald Fish (4225 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 2, 1), (1, 1), (3, 1), (2, 3, 2), (3)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Ryuzetsuran (Ultimate) (25,290 HP) Ocean Ira (7710 HP) | valign="top" | |- | 'Sage Wizard Phoenix' (30 MP, 15400-16000 G, 95-100 EXP) 10,000 points to next rank Recommended Team: | # Ocean Merman (5110 HP) # Freeze Urg (5050 HP) # Honey (The Narcissus Fairy) (5620 HP) # Rare Ruby Fish (4600 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 1, 1), (2, 2, 4), (4, 4, 3), (1, 2), (3, 3)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Baron Lionel (The Beast King) (51,145 HP) | valign="top" | |- | 'Sage Wizard Wisdom' (30 MP, 24500-25300 G, 185-195 EXP) Recommended Team: / | # Honey (The Garden Fairy) (5520 HP) # Rare Ruby Fish (4665 HP) # Bloody Merman (5255 HP) # Yellow Gobble Frog (5665 HP) # Bolt Urg (4970 HP) Possible Formations: {(1, 2, 3), (3, 1, 3), (5, 5), (2, 2, 4), (1, 5)} {( ), ( ), ( ), ( ), ( )} | Alec Luminares (Astral Spirit Engineer) (54,420 HP) Mad Rock (The Giant Stone Devil) (25,415 HP) | valign="top" | |} Category:Gameplay